


songs of the red flag

by loveglasses



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Other, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglasses/pseuds/loveglasses
Summary: songs that i believe the les amis would sing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Les Mis Big Bang: Quarantine Edition





	1. solidarity forever




	2. we the common




End file.
